imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Move/Archive
This page is an archive of pages moved. See Move for parent page and requests. The Auctioneers to Actioneers *Change The Auctioneers to Actioneers. Misspelling of team name --Unatratnag (talk) 02:05, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Astounding Wolf-Man to Gary Hampton *This is the name of the series, name of series is missing "the" in front of it --Unatratnag (talk) 11:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Grunge and Union Percival Chang and Ohmen respectively per ChaosKing7 --Unatratnag (talk) 11:33, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Washington D.C. Needs comma after Washington --Unatratnag (talk) 16:09, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Elyan Hessman It is incorrectly spelled, his name is Eylan Hessman The Pact Vol 1 Should be the Pact Vol 2 --Unatratnag (talk) 02:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, for reference, here is the actual the Pact vol. 1 series: http://comicbookdb.com/title.php?ID=5309 --John Pannozzi (talk) 05:30, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Mako Should be changed to "Lou Drumm". --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:00, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Masada Should be changed to Deborah Konigsberg --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:28, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Twitch Williams Maybe we should change it to Maximilian Williams III. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :* Not moving this just due to external links grandfathering it in Granny Blake Should be changed to Rosemary Blake. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Redirect on Rosemary, this will be grandfathered in --Unatratnag (talk) 13:19, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Nyx and Suprema Should be changed to Carrie Andrews and Sally Crane, respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 21:00, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Moved Suprema. Nyx is grandfathered in, redirect is there for carrie Task and Psilence Should be changed to Ryan Orsini and Monica Caine, respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:34, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Impact (Top Cow) Should be changed to Boomer O'Shea (Top Cow). --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Misery (Top Cow) Should be changed to Lydia O'Rourke (Top Cow). --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Rebound Should be changed to Jen Lyter. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:11, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cyberface Should be changed to Sebastian Khan. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Gnome Should be changed to Ali Fargham. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Flint and Freestyle Should be changed to Victoria Ngengi and Jocelyn Davis, respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Ladytron and Providence Should be changed to Maxine Manchester and Cassandra Newland, respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:53, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cy-Gor and Powerhaus Should be "Michael Konieczni" and "Hector Morales", respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 00:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :no on Cygor, he's a combo of two character, Mike just so happens to be human portion Tiffany Maybe it should be changed to "Tiffany (Spawn)" to be more specific? --John Pannozzi (talk) 00:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :not necessary yet... Savage Dragon: God of War Vol 1 Should be changed to Savage Dragon: God War Vol 1 --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:30, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Dr. Brainard (Top Cow) Should be changed to Gregory Brainard. Also, he and Nurse Doris later appeared in the Savage Dragon/Destroyer Duck one-shot, where the legal indicia claimed that Steve Gerber owns them, so they may not technically be Top Cow characters (much like how the Hunstman and co. first appeared in an issue of WildC.A.T.s, but they're owned by Chris Claremont). --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :There's a creators field for that. The (Top Cow) doesn't mean it's owned by Top Cow so much as what universe the character is "in-universe" for. --Unatratnag (talk) 02:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) God and Satan Should be changed to God (Spawn) and Satan (Spawn), respectively, in order to differentiate them from the versions of God and Satan seen in Savage Dragon, and any other Image publications. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Horridus Should be changed to Sara Hill or Sara Dexter (her married name) --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:03, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Which one is it? --Unatratnag (talk) 01:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Not sure. I'll ask Erik Larsen about it. --John Pannozzi (talk) 03:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Sara Dexter it is! --John Pannozzi (talk) 14:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ShadowHawk (Silver Age) and The Fury Should be changed to Luke Hatfield Sr. and Richard Judge, respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 21:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Troll Should be Bartholomew J. Troll. --John Pannozzi (talk) 21:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Black Samson and Condition Red Should be "Markus Grimshaw" and "Max Cash", respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 00:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Angelica Murphy and Jennifer Dragon Should be "Angelica Murphy (Image Universe)" and "Jennifer Dragon (Savage World)", respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 21:02, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Boss Yamamoto and H. Percival Wainright III Should be "Boss Yamamoto (Top Cow)" and "H. Percival Wainright III (Top Cow)". --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Lara Croft Should be "Lara Croft (Top Cow)". --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Magdalena Should be "Patience (Top Cow)". And please create a new Magdalena disambiguation page. --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sister Mariella and Sister Rosalia Should be "Sister Mariella (Top Cow)" and "Sister Rosalia (Top Cow)". --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Deadlocke Should be "Deadlock". --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Tom McWeeny The page should be called "Tom McWeeney". "Tom McWeeny" should, if anything, be the name of the redirect. --John Pannozzi (talk) 02:38, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Savant and Mr. Majestic Should be be changed to Kenesha and Majestros, respectively --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:00, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Done --Unatratnag (talk) 14:59, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Sarah Dexter Should be changed to "Sara Dexter". No "h". Sorry for the confusion. --John Pannozzi (talk) 02:19, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Baboushka Change Baboushka (Codename Baboushka) to Contessa Malikova (Codename Baboushka) Savage Brian (talk) 14:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC)